


No More Loopholes

by SkeletonMelisha



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A bunch of angst, Angst and Feels, Gang AU, M/M, Short AU, kihyuk, lee minhyuk - Freeform, monsta x - Freeform, yoo kihyun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonMelisha/pseuds/SkeletonMelisha
Summary: I knew that some things couldn’t always stay with me.I just didn’t know that this would be one of those things.That you would be one of those things.An AU where Kihyun and Minhyuk tried everything they could to stay.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 8





	No More Loopholes

“You can’t think you’re gonna fix me like I'm some kind of broken toy, Kihyun!” Minhyuk yelled through the hallways of their shared apartment. 

Everything fell silent, but you could still hear the heavy breaths from the yelling of both boys. “I don’t understand what you want me to do. I don’t think that you’re a broken toy, I just want my Min back. The one that I fell in love with all those years ago..” Kihyun said just above a whisper walking towards Minhyuk with sobs wracking his body and tears streaming down his face and neck. He embraced him with hesitation and fear of rejection, “I don’t want to fix you, I just want to help you.” 

“I don’t think that I can be helped anymore. Since I got caught up with King Kobra I have seen things that no normal person should have to see in their lifetime. Things won’t ever be the same in my eyes, Ki.” Minhyuk looked at Kihyun with despair and urgency to understand and raised his hand to hold the side of his boyfriend’s face “I’m so sorry that it got out of hand in the way that it did. I was never meant to join the gang, I was only supposed to deliver their drugs but they messed with my contract and now I can’t leave.”   
These weren’t the words that Kihyun wanted to hear. He couldn’t stand the gang who had now basically taken every bit of hope from his life. He never even wanted to hear the name Kobras ever again in his life. 

Kihyun looked directly into Minhyuk’s eyes, “So what now?.. What do we do to get you out? I will not rest until I can sleep at night without thinking you are going to be taken from me permanently.” He moved away from Minhyuk and started to frantically pace back and forth, muttering things that Minhyuk couldn’t decipher all the while becoming more frantic.   
“Kihyun.” Minhyuk said firmly, but he didn’t stop.   
“Kihyun.” He said a second time, a little louder, yet the man continued to pace and run his hands through his hair over and over.  
As a final attempt, Minhhuk yelled, “Yoo Kihyun!”   
This got to the frantic man as he stopped in his tracks and looked toward the person with the loud voice. At this moment it looked like either of them could shatter into a million pieces and on the inside, that’s what it felt like. On the outside they walked towards each and slowly came together in an embrace which then they slowly crumpled to the floor in a silent fest of sobs. Both boys' bodies silently wracking with cries of pain yet nothing was verbally said.   
They meant the world to each other, but what do you do when the world starts to fall apart right under your very fingertips? Do you watch the chaos ensue and accept your fate, or do you try to save what was once your breathing future? 

-  
-  
-  
-

There’s a certain beauty to chaos. With it comes trickery and deception and secrets; though without it comes faked happiness with no real morals tied to what it actually means to be good in nature’s being.   
In a way the boys chose both paths without knowing. Minhyuk decided he couldn’t leave the gang and with that comes Kihyun dead set on finding a way out for him. With that he also joined into the gang in hopes of finding a loophole from the inside. They argued forever and a day over this until they couldn’t stand to see the other hurt so much with every glance they received and parted their own ways; the gang was rather large so they didn’t have to see each if not needed. Maybe it was better this way.   
Maybe it was better that one day they would meet again when the spring came and they both could be themselves genuinely without fear of where the other would be. Maybe in another life they happily got married. Apparently in this life they just weren’t meant to be.


End file.
